planessagafandomcom-20200213-history
Magick
' Ether', or ethereal particles, are the basis of magick. They are naturally occuring, nestled on the energy bonds between the molecules of the world. Once aware of the sort of ambient tingle and "hum" of the ethereal vibration of a plane, one can begin to start learning the process of manipulating this ether. Once a person can manipulate the ether mentally, they then learn to excite the particles. This causes them to spin and charge, resuting in not only a physical glow, but in the possibility of the effected ether entering a new state. Charged ether can then be directed to produce certain effects. This is the core of magick casting. Most common casting is performed without swaying the ether, or polarizing it into an elemental state. Some example of unpolarized ether are: *'Magilocking, Magibreaking' *'Transfiguration' (dependent upon material) *'Levitation, Physical Matter Movement' There are three types of ether; Light, Natural, and Dark. Each of these types has its own particular frequency vibration, or "hum". The hum is something that is felt moreso than heard. It's the same as feeling a low, rumbling note from a tuba, or bass instrument. When the pitch changes, the vibration, or hum changes as well. Recognizing that vibration is one of the first steps to manipulating that ether. As the ether moves and excites, the pitch begins to increase. This is caused by the ethereal particle's molecular shell rotation. As ether spins faster and faster, the hum increases, and the core sparks, generating the glow. Light and Dark ether are known as the Master Particles. Natural ether, that is, ether than can be polarized elementally, is Light ether that is broken down. Therefore, when combined, the four elemental classes create Light ether. There is a specific process and layering setup to achieve this advanced barrier spell, called a tetrashield. Dark ether is the opposite to Light ether, and when in contact, the two will repel each other equally. Since Natural ether is fracted, it is inferior to Light ether, and vulnerable to Dark ether as well. Once ether has been charged, it can then be swayed, or polarized into an elemental state. Elemental polarization is determined by the magus and their elemental tendencies. Each and every person, regardless of planar origin, has an innate elemental polarity. In addition, their innate polarity has an opposite, cooperative, and complimentary. These four tendency types are aligned with the four elemental classes; Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. Fire opposes Water :: Wind opposes Earth The complimentary and cooperative elements are what determine the elemental skillset, magick-wise, of the magus. In all but very rare cases, magi cannot access their opposite polarity. Some can learn to tap into it slightly, and others, even more rare, can learn to harness it with their secondary elements. These magi are incredibly versatile, but usually lack the commonly strong mastery of their primary element. An example of an elemental polarization grid is this; In this case, Fire is the primary element, with the complimentary element being Earth. Since Earth is the complimentary element, this magus is classed with an []. Generally speaking, the primary and complimentary elements can be combined to produce hybrid-like effects. This is notably different than actual hybrid-class magick, but the battle applications are still very beneficial. The ability to cast a single spell and harness two elemental polarities at the same opponent drastically reduce the chances that the opponent will be able to deflect or absorb the attack. The other polarization grid looks like this; Here we see that Wind is the complimentary element, and Earth is in the cooperative slot. This setup promotes the possibility of Plasma hybrid magick, assuming the magus attains master levels of both Fire and Wind. Unlike the Fire-Earth alignment, which doesn't have a technical hybrid class, the Fire-Wind alignment can be used in a number of hybrid and non-hybrid capabilities. There are four hybrid-class magick types. Fire and Wind combine to produce 'Plasma. '